Eu Preciso de Você
by Thais Potter Malfoy
Summary: HHr / Hermione Granger está apaixonada pelo seu melhor amigo e um dia acaba revelando isso a ele. Como será que Harry vai reagir a esse novo amor?


**Autora:** Thaís Potter Malfoy

**Shipper:** Harry/Hermione

**Classificação**: K+.

**Spoiler: **Livros 1-4

**Resumo: **Hermione está perdidamente apaixonada por Harry, mas ele gosta de outra. Como Hermione revelará seus sentimentos?

* * *

**Eu Preciso de Você**

Eu nunca disse a ninguém, mais eu tenho uma paixão secreta. Ele não pode nem desconfiar de nada, pois eu não sei o que ele faria se soubesse que eu gosto dele. Mas eu acho que o que eu sinto não é mais gostar... Eu amo aquele garoto com todo o meu coração! Eu nunca pensei que pudesse sentir algo assim... O que eu já senti que chegou mais perto disso foi o meu amor pelos meus pais (E eu os amo muito).

Eu não sei bem o que eu estou sentindo. Eu já gostei de outros garotos, mas não ficava me sentindo no céu só de ouvir a voz deles, não tinha a necessidade de estar perto deles, nem que eles estivessem com outra, não precisava tocá-los como preciso tocá-lo...

Eu acho que isso que eu sinto é tão maluco que eu não sei mais me controlar... Você não tá entendendo... O que eu sinto pode ser o que as pessoas costumam chamar de amor, e que eu acho que é bem mais que isso. Sinto por ele um profundo carinho, desejo e admiração.

De quem eu estou falando? Do garoto mais perfeito, lindo e romântico que eu já conheci. Ele mesmo: Harry James Potter. Eu acho que já está na hora dele perceber, mas ele está pior que o Rony...

Mas é claro que ele, Harry Potter (lindo, com a escola toda babando por ele), jamais olharia pra mim, Hermione Granger (CDF, que só teve um namorado, Victor Krum). Eu guardei minha paixão por ele durante três anos, desde que eu descobri como o Rony é bobo e tapado. Uma coisa que me ajudou a descobrir que gosto do Harry foi aquela reportagem da Rita Skeeter, que dizia que eu e ele estávamos namorando (o que seria muito bom)!

Voltando ao assunto, o Harry gosta de uma patty do último ano da Sonserina, Julie Walters. Sinceramente, ele está ficando louco. Não, não é ciúme. Onde é que já se viu gostar de alguém da Sonserina? Se eu estivesse perdendo para a Gina, tudo bem, mais eu não vou deixar aquela nojenta encostar nem o dedinho no meu melhor amigo.

Tudo bem, eu admito, é ciúme, sim. Eu não agüento ver ele ficar se derretendo por causa dela na minha frente. E agora ele está obcecado em bolar um plano para conquistá-la, e quer a minha ajuda! Por Merlim, será que ele só vai descobrir que eu gosto dele se eu contar? Deve ter algum jeito de contar sem ele ficar muito bravo...

- Mione, olha o que eu achei – disse Harry se aproximando e me tirando dos meus devaneios. Eu adoro ficar sentada embaixo de alguma árvore, refletindo sobre alguém ou alguma coisa, ou seja, sobre o Harry. Aliás, o Sr. Potter está com a estranha mania de me assustar, e isso está começando a ficar chato. Eu respirei fundo e olhei pra trás para ver o que ele queria comigo.

- O que... – comecei a perguntar. Mas se todas as garotas tivessem o privilégio de ver o que eu estava vendo agora o mundo seria bem melhor... São nessas horas que eu entendo o porquê de eu gostar do Harry, sabe. Ele estava sem camisa! Nunca vou me perdoar por ficar pensando ao invés de pular em cima desse Deus Grego. Que corpo ele tem! É perfeito, maravilhoso, esculpido por anjos...

- O que foi? – perguntou Harry. Parece que ele percebeu que eu estava um pouquinho abobada e olhando demais para o seu peitoral, mas eu logo disfarcei. Sou muito boa em disfarçar, já que ele não percebeu que eu gosto dele durante todo esse tempo.

- Nada – eu disse – O que quer?

Ele sentou-se ao meu lado e ergueu uma alguma coisa no ar. Eu observei aquele objeto até perceber que era uma pulseira. A minha pulseira que eu tinha perdido! Eu já ia agradecê-lo por encontrá-la, porque eu estava que nem louca atrás dela, mas...

- Eu estava no treino de quadribol e achei no chão. – começou - Vi a Julie com uma igual à essa na semana passada. Será que é dela, Mione? – ele me perguntou. Como assim? Eu não sabia que eu tinha uma tornozeleira igual à daquela vaca! Ai, meu Merlim, é hoje que eu tenho um infarto! – Se for dela é uma ótima chance de eu me aproximar, não é? Você acha que eu devo ir falar com ela? – me perguntou de novo. É horrível ser conselheira numa hora dessas.

- Não sei, Harry. – Eu não podia dizer que era minha. Você também faria a mesma coisa se visse aqueles olhinhos verdes maravilhosos brilhando como estavam agora! Eu acho melhor deixar ele ser feliz com aquela... (a minha lista de xingamentos acabaram). Ele merece, desde que ela saiba valorizar o homem que tem ao seu lado, é claro.

- Algum problema? – perguntou ele. Eu acho que ele percebeu o quanto eu fiquei desapontada por ele só pensar nela vinte e quatro horas por dia, mas eu respondi que não com a cabeça. Poxa, eu sempre consegui esconder meus sentimentos, mas agora ele estava percebendo tudo que eu sentia... Era a segunda vez que ele me perguntava se estava tudo bem. Eu não posso deixar que ele perceba, seria o fim da nossa amizade.

Bom, o resto da tarde foi o mais chato possível. Ele ficava falando de como ela era linda e simpática a cada cinco minutos, perguntava o que ele devia fazer e eu sempre respondia algo como "Não sei" ou "Você gosta dela, então faça o que achar que tem que fazer", e etc. No fim de tudo, quando eu me cansei de ouvir besteiras, eu me levantei e fui para a Sala Comunal, dizendo que estava com dor de cabeça.

Mas ele não pareceu acreditar em uma só palavra, e (finalmente) percebeu que eu não estava nenhum pouco bem com tudo aquilo. Juntou-se a mim no sofá vermelho de sempre e perguntou pela milésima vez:

- Mione, tem _certeza_ de que está bem?

Minha vontade era de responder: "É claro que eu estaria bem se eu não gostasse do meu melhor amigo, que por acaso é você, e você não gostasse de uma garota que não vai saber te dar o seu devido valor. Fora isso, está tudo ótimo". Mas eu só pude responder:

- Por que não estaria tudo bem?

- Eu acho que estou te enchendo demais com essa história da Julie, não é? – perguntou ele. Oh, meu Deus. O que é isso... Imagina se eu cansar de ouvir você falar sobre ela até enquanto dorme! Já estava na hora de perceber, Harry... Aff... Melhor eu parar de pensar isso. Vai que eu acabo falando sem querer?

- Pra falar a verdade, está sim. Sabe, Harry, eu realmente quero que você seja feliz, mas não acho que vai ser feliz com i ela /i . – eu disse. E tinha razão, mas os olhos apaixonados como os dele nunca conseguem enxergar isso.

- O que quer dizer? Acha que ela não pode gostar de mim? – disse Harry, ofendido.

- É claro que pode! Ela seria muito burra se não gostasse, mas eu não sei se ela é o que você precisa, entende?

- Não, eu não te entendo. Primeiro você me dá força e agora diz que não devo ficar com ela. Quem é você pra decidir minha vida? Qual é a sua, Hermione? – Ele estava confuso, mas o que a minha opinião mudaria? Falar que eu gosto dele e que eu não quero que ela brinque com os sentimentos dele vai deixá-lo mais confuso ainda.

- Vou te explicar então. Eu não acho que você mereça ficar com uma barbie do mal, se é que você me entende. E você nem a conhece direito... Como pode gostar dela?

- O que você sabe sobre isso? Você não gosta de ninguém! – disse ele, em tom de desafio. Essas palavras entraram no meu coração e ele doeu como nunca. O Harry não era desse jeito... O garoto pelo qual eu tinha me apaixonado nunca falaria daquele jeito...Por que ele está fazendo isso comigo?

- Você não sabe o que está dizendo! – foi tudo que eu consegui dizer, quase num sussurro, depois do "tapa na cara" que eu ganhei.

- Ah, é? Olha, eu tô me lixando pra você ou pra quem você gosta, se é que você gosta! Custa me ajudar com a Julie?

- Custa, sim, Potter. Você não era egoísta antes de começar a se iludir por essa galinha! Você não me tratava assim! – gritei. Sorte minha que a sala estava vazia. Eu estava expondo toda a minha raiva acumulada e não iria parar. Me levantei e fui em direção ao meu quarto. Quando estava lá em cima, quase na porta, eu me virei e gritei, em alto e bom som: - Eu não acho que seja da sua conta, mais eu gosto de alguém, sim! Eu gosto de você! Ou melhor, eu te amo como eu nunca amei ninguém! Você é tudo pra mim, eu não sei o que faria sem ter você como motivo de levantar todas as manhãs! Mas VOCÊ sim não sabe o que é amar! Oh, não, me desculpe, eu me esqueci que você AMA a Julie e não me deixa respirar... Acho que é melhor você ir procurá-la e me deixar te esquecer. Nunca mais fale comigo, ouviu? Ouviu, Potter?

Eu não podia acreditar que eu disse isso a ele. Agora é que ele vai achar que eu sou uma louca mesmo. Mais é melhor ele pensar isso, aí eu fico longe dele e consigo esquecê-lo. Pelo menos eu espero...

Eu entrei no meu quarto e fechei a porta com força. Mesmo que ele quisesse vir falar comigo, eu estou salva aqui, porque os meninos não podem entrar. Mais eu estava mesmo salva, ou eu estava escondida? Por que eu tenho que me esconder? Se eu tenho coragem de falar o que sinto eu vou ter coragem de encará-lo. É isso mesmo que eu vou fazer... Vou viver minha vida, sem ele.

Eu me troquei e, alguns minutos depois, passei pela Sala Comunal vazia e fui andando de novo até a minha árvore favorita nos terrenos da escola. Um pouco depois, o Rony apareceu e eu não podia deixar de contar tudo à ele. Eu nunca pensei que o Rony fosse ser tão legal comigo quando descobrisse que eu gostava do Harry. Ele até se ofereceu pra ir falar com ele, mais eu não deixei. Eu precisava de um tempo pra mim mesma me entender...

Uma semana inteira passou e eu só vi o Harry de relance algumas vezes. Ele também parecia nem querer olhar na minha cara por um bom tempo. Eu não sei como ele se virou pra entregar o trabalho de Poções que o Snape pediu, mas aquele orgulhoso não veio pedir a minha ajuda, de forma que eu só corrigi o trabalho do Rony.

A sexta-feira tão esperada por alguns finalmente chegou e as aulas terminaram. Eu simplesmente tratei de fazer todos os meus deveres pra não acumularem no fim de semana. Eu estava andando pelos corredores, fazendo a minha ronda noturna após o jantar e vi um tumulto. Algumas alunas da Sonserina riam e cochichavam. Como monitora, é claro que eu fui até lá para fazer pararem de fazer o que quer que estejam fazendo.

Eu me aproximei e abri caminho entre a maior concentração de patty's da História da Magia. Elas não gostaram nada, mais como eu sou monitora, tenho esses privilégios. Foi então que eu vi quem eu mais evitava ultimamente. O Harry estava lá, conversando, ou melhor, se humilhando com a Julie.

- Eu achei que era sua! Não tenho culpa... – dizia ele.

- Ai, garoto, se toca. – disse a Julie. Eu quero matá-la. Ninguém fala assim com o Harry! Ninguém! – Você realmente achou que eu iria te dar bola só porque você é o queridinho do diretor e um pouquinho famoso?

O Harry fez uma cara que eu juraria de pés juntos que Harry Potter jamais faria. Ele estava arrasado. Eu queria poder consolá-lo, mas foi ele que trocou a minha amizade pelo desprezo dessa aí... Os seus olhos verdes expressavam tristeza, mais ainda eram lindos.

- Quer saber? – continuou ela. – Eu estou namorando o Draco Malfoy, se é que você não sabe. Ele é bem melhor do que um Grifinório metido como...

- Cala a boca! – eu gritei, de repente. O Harry e todos os outros olharam para mim. Por um instante eu achei que tinha visto a luz nos olhos do meu amado. Mas só por um instante. – Eu não vou deixar você ficar insultando o Potter desse jeito. Sou monitora e se vocês não desaparecerem da minha frente agora eu levo todo mundo pra falar com a McGonagol. – continuei. Era tão difícil agir como se eu não sentisse nada pelo Harry... Mais eu não posso dar o braço a torcer, afinal, ele procurou e achou. Bem feito.

Eu estou dizendo isso, mas na verdade eu não estou sentindo isso. Eu não agüento mais ficar sem ele. Não dá mais... Eu achei que podia, mais não posso. E acho melhor eu me mandar bem rápido porque senão eu vou ter uma "recaída".

Eu comecei a andar rápido na direção oposta a ele, mas vi que estava sendo seguida. Senti meu braço sendo puxado.

- O que está fazendo? – perguntei enquanto ele me arrastava. Eu não entendi nada, mais ele só continuou me puxando ao invés de me dar explicações. Ouvi umas vozes perto de onde estávamos e reconheci: era a voz do Filch falando com sua gata. Seríamos pegos.

Ele me puxou de uma vez, fazendo meu braço doer muito. Ele me encostou contra a parede. Mais eu percebi que eu não estava i bem i encostada na parede quando senti o corpo dele atrás de mim. Ele tapou a minha boca com a mão direita e segurava minha cintura com a esquerda. Foi a sensação mais maravilhosa que eu já senti até hoje.

- Fique quieta. – ele sussurrou muito próximo ao meu ouvido, me fazendo arrepiar ainda mais. Depois que as vozes se afastaram, ele continuou me puxando pelos corredores. O caminho não me era estranho... Parece o caminho para a Sala Precisa... Ai, meu Merlim! O que é que ele quer comigo, ainda mais na Sala Precisa?

Nós fomos exatamente pra lá e ele nós trancou lá dentro. A sala estava como uma sala comum, então nós fomos nos sentar em um dos sofás, um do lado do outro. Finalmente, ele me encarou e eu vi (de novo) algo que nunca pensei que veria: Harry Potter estava chorando!

- Oh, Harry! O que houve? Por que está assim...? – eu perguntei desesperada. Um sorriso se abriu em seus lábios e eu respirei aliviada, sentindo meu coração bater mais forte.

- Primeiro, eu quero pedir perdão. – disse ele.

- Perdão? – perguntei. Então ele dizia que não estava nem aí pra mim e depois vinha pedindo_perdão_?

- Mesmo que você não me perdoe, eu gostaria que me ouvisse. – começou Harry. Ele continuou chorando, embora tentasse esconder. – A pulseira era sua, não é?

- É – respondi, com a garganta seca. Agora não tinha mais porque mentir. O projeto de Changalinha (Julie) já tinha dado um fora nele mesmo. – Me desculpe por não ter contado aquele dia, mais eu estava tão nervosa que esqueci.

- Não tem que se desculpar por nada, Mi. – disse ele – Eu estive errado. Estou errado. O que eu ouvi da Julie agora a pouco só me fez enxergar que você queria o meu bem. – Ele sorria como um garotinho que tinha acabado de descobrir que magia existe. Aquilo me contagiou e eu sorri também.

- Não queria que você sofresse... Só queria que soubesse que eu não sou de ferro, sabe. – eu falei – Eu tenho sentimentos e não sou uma enciclopédia ambulante que pode ser consultada quando quiser.

- A última coisa que eu achei que você fosse era isso. – riu Harry. Ele fica lindo enquanto ri (Eu sou suspeita pra falar, mas releve)! – Mi, só quero que saiba que estive pensando muito nesse tempo em que eu quase morri.

- Você quase morreu? Como assim? – perguntei, desesperada.

- Eu quase morri por culpa sua. – disse ele, eu ergui uma sombracelha. – Quero dizer que você quase me matou de saudades. – sorriu.

- Duvido. Você ainda estava pensando que a Julie era um anjo. – desafiei.

- Não. Lembra de quando o Rony brigou comigo no quarto ano?

- Sim.

- Eu me senti super mal, mas nada se compara ao que eu senti essa semana. Foi totalmente angustiante ficar longe de você.

- Oh, Harry. – eu disse. Por Merlim, como eu sou boba. Ele disse meia dúzia de palavras e meus olhos já estão marejados... – Amigos?

- Não. – respondeu ele.

Foi como se um balde de água fria caísse sobre a minha cabeça. Ele não podia fazer isso comigo. Todos esses anos foram maravilhosos enquanto estávamos juntos e ele não quer nem minha amizade só por causa de uma garota? Eu juro que não entendo!

- Como? – me certifiquei.

- Eu não quero ser seu amigo. – disse ele. Que foi que eu fiz? Sou sonâmbula, fiz algo de errado e não fui avisada?

- O que eu fiz? Quer dizer, eu sei que não foi legal explodir com você, mas isso não tem nada a ver com... – eu parei porque o Harry na minha frente ria como um louco. Eu tentando salvar a nossa amizade e ele rindo. Que coisa linda... (estou sendo sarcástica) – O que é tão engraçado? – perguntei, com olhar ofendido.

- Não quero ser seu amigo. Quero ser mais que um amigo. – ele disse. Eu fiquei ainda mais desesperada! Eu tinha rezado tanto pra esse dia chegar, mais tinha algo errado naquilo. Não era como eu tinha planejado. Eu sei que sou boba por querer que tudo fosse perfeito, mas ainda sim, tinha algo errado.

- Não está dizendo isso só porque a Julie não te quer? – perguntei quando minha ficha caiu. É claro que ele só estava me usando pra esquecê-la...

- Mione, você me conhece bem demais pra dizer isso de mim! – disse Harry. E eu realmente conhecia, mas... Vai entender os homens? – Se você quer saber, eu só fui falar com ela hoje pra devolver a pulseira. Eu sabia que era sua porque a Gina me disse, mas eu queria ter certeza. Ai ela começou a tirar conclusões precipitadas. Achou que eu queria alguma coisa com ela, mas eu não quero.

- Não quer? Mais você é apaixonado por ela... – choraminguei. Tudo que ele estava dizendo era tão fofo, mas será que era real? Eu já tinha tido tantos sonhos que nem sei mais...

- Não sou. Lembra o que você falou sobre acordar todas as manhãs por saber que você tem um motivo pra viver?

- Sim...

- Eu descobri que sem você perto de mim nem dormir eu consigo... Você é a minha melhor amiga, a pessoa mais importante pra mim, _o meu motivo pra viver_. É claro que o Rony também é muito importante, mais você mesma me fez perceber que o que existe entre nós é mais que amizade.

Eu nunca me emociono fácil, nunca demonstro minhas emoções na frente dos outros, mais não deu pra não chorar com o Harry falando aquilo. Foi a coisa mais linda que eu já ouvi na minha vida. Agora eu devia estar parecendo uma idiota pra ele... Chorando como um bebê. Mais, juro, foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida.

- Está falando sério? – perguntei, muito insegura.

- Você sabe o quanto eu sou desajeitado pra falar de sentimentos. Acha que eu falaria tudo isso à toa?

- Não... – sorri. É incrível como ele sempre consegue me alegrar.

De repente, eu congelei. Mais ninguém vai acreditar no porquê de eu ter congelado. Ele tinha pegado a minha mão! E – essa é a melhor parte – estava se aproximando. Se aproximando mesmo, quer dizer, o rosto dele estava chegando cada vez mais perto. Eu entrei em desespero. Adivinha onde eu procurei refugio? Exatamente! Naqueles olhos verdes que nunca tinham me olhado com tanto sentimento. Os olhos do Harry sempre foram lindos, mais agora eles brilhavam e se aproximavam cada vez mais de mim. A última coisa que eu ouvi antes de entrar em transe total foi essa frase que eu nunca irei me esquecer:

- Eu preciso de você, Mione.

Pronto! Agora eu estava chorando mais ainda. Mais era de felicidade! Ele estava cada vez mais perto e eu cada vez mais dentro dos olhos verdes mais lindos do mundo. Ele estava chegando mais perto. Tudo bem, Hermione, se acalme, não é o seu primeiro beijo, fica calma... Mais é o primeiro beijo com o Harry! O amor da minha vida, razão do meu existir... Ai, Hermione, para de pensar e beija logo...

Finalmente meus lábios tão frios por causa do nervosismo se uniram aos dele, que esquentaram desde o meu dedo do pé até o meu último fio de cabelo. Foi mágico! A língua dele pediu passagem e eu deixei sem hesitar nem por um segundo. Ele beija tão bem... Melhor que nos meus melhores sonhos. Mais o Harry é o meu sonho. O meu sonho que está se tornando real. Eu ia adorar conseguir parar de chorar e aproveitar cada segundo com ele...

- Será que está no meu destino fazer com que todas as garotas que eu beije chorem? – perguntou ele, sorrindo, enquanto nos separávamos. Mas quem disse que eu queria me separar? Nananinanão... Eu segurei a nuca dele e puxei-o novamente para um beijo mais calmo e doce, com o desejo aumentando em minha alma. Nos separamos novamente e eu disse:

- Estou chorando porque hoje é o dia mais feliz da minha vida. E se depender de mim, você nunca mais vai beijar nenhuma outra.

- E nem quero. – disse ele. E então, nos aproximamos e nos beijamos de novo. E ficamos repetindo isso centenas de vezes até nos lembrarmos de que era tarde da noite e que, infelizmente, teríamos que nos separar. – Mione – me chamou quando estávamos saindo da Sala Precisa. – Quer namorar comigo?

Eu fiquei mais feliz do que já estava (se é que era possível) e você já sabe qual foi a minha resposta:

- É claro que sim! Mais que pergunta...

Me despedi dele com mais alguns beijos de tirar o fôlego e subi para o meu dormitório. Quem disse que eu consegui dormir? O gosto da boca dele não saía da minha boca e eu não pude fazer nada além de ficar pensando nele o resto da noite. E para o resto das nossas vidas.

**FIM**

**

* * *

**

N/A: Minha primeira fic! Bobinha, sim, mas bem adolescente. Que tal um review?


End file.
